Caulk material is often used to cover the gap formed at the juncture of the adjacent edges of two structures to prevent the movement of water, air, dust, insects, sound, and the like through this gap; caulk materials can also increase the fire resistance of a structure. As an example, caulk material is typically used to cover the gap formed at the juncture of two waterproof wall members used to form the walls of a shower stall. With waterproof wall members and caulk extending across the juncture gap, water within the shower stall is prevented from reaching the framing of the structure supporting the shower stall.
Caulk material is typically a flexible compound having both bonding and structural characteristics. In particular, a caulk material is typically designed to bond to the juncture surfaces on either side of a juncture gap. A caulk material is also designed to form a monolithic structure capable of spanning the juncture gap. Certain caulk materials, often referred to as sealants, are designed to deform to accommodate movement of the materials defining the juncture surfaces without breaking the bond with the surfaces on either side of the juncture gap or compromising the monolithic structure extending across the juncture gap.
Caulk materials are typically sold in a container such as a tube or a cartridge. A tip of the tube or cartridge is cut to define an applicator opening, and the caulk material is forced out of the tube or cartridge. Typically, the applicator opening is displaced along a juncture gap as the caulk material is forced out of the container in an elongate bead. The caulk material dries and bonds to the juncture surfaces when exposed to air to form what may be referred to as a caulk bead.
For a variety of reasons, the need may exist to remove an existing caulk bead. Even in situations where the existing caulk bead has failed, at least a partial bond may exist between the caulk bead and the juncture surface or surfaces to which the caulk bead is bonded. A tool is thus typically used to break the bond between the existing caulk bead and the juncture surface to which the caulk bead is bonded.
Typically, a scraper or putty knife, knife, or other thin, relatively rigid tool is used to break the bond between an existing caulk bead and a juncture surface. These tools define an edge that can be inserted between the caulk bead and the juncture surface and drawn along the length of the caulk bead, separating the bead from the juncture surface.
The need exists for improved systems and methods for removing caulk beads from one or more juncture surfaces.